Resistance
by DollDesk
Summary: Natsume could have gone through hell and made it out unscathed, or so he thought. Hell is not all physical, baby. It plays with your mind, and your body made up of hormones too. -;


**Resistance**

It's been five years since he left.

And now, he's back.

_Are you expecting for things to be the same, Natsume-kun? Five years is a long, long time for things to remain the way it is. But maybe for you, and only for you, it would. _

Of course, that's maybe only wishful thinking though.

"Welcome back." A hug. Why did it feel so awkward? When was the last time he received such affection? He couldn't remember anymore, and that's so sad.

_Oh Ruka, give him a tighter one. _

"It's been a long time." Natsume said, uneasily returning the hug.

_Ruka had grown from so small to so big. You're hardly recognizable anymore. But you look yummy, and you've gotten more handsome too. _

"Sorry for the lack of a welcoming party, it wasn't allowed." _You mean no polka-dots in sight!_

"Of course. It's better this way." He said firmly.

_Don't show such disappointment Natsume-kun, it doesn't become you. _

Plus he knew she was well. The only contact allowed was Ruka, and of course, he didn't let that chance go to waste. Occasionally, he would hint about what their other friends were doing. Strangely enough, Ruka would start instantly with Mikan and that would consume the maximum time allowed already.

"Anyway, we are being gathered, and it's staring soon. Being late is frowned upon here nowadays." And frowned upon is putting it lightly, it seems as Ruka hurriedly led Natsume to where everyone was being assembled.

_It seems that things do change, Natsume-kun._

* * *

"_Seduce and destroy._ Have you ever heard of this before?" A murmur of yeses and no's were heard throughout the room.

"Well for those who haven't, this is a trend that is getting popular and far _too_ useful for that matter in the means of getting potentially fatal information. And I'm sure most of you here had already fallen for the trap. "The speaker, also known as the Intelligence head Iincho, surveyed the room. Looks of embarrassment, denial stared back at him.

_Tsk, tsk fellas. _

"The Academy has finally taken notice of this, and has taken it seriously. Young boys and men alike are too easy to manipulate, and that is why we are revoking all your licenses-

A sudden roar of madness, disagreement filled the room.

"What the hell?"

"Did you lose your fucking minds?!"

"The hell we're gonna let you revoke our licenses!"

Iincho cleared his throat. "And must pass this test in order to be a legal assassin again. This is final, and anyone who goes against this will be permanently off the team and... terminated." That got the roaring to quiet down. After all, once the academy gives out threat, it will be surely served.

Iincho smiled.

_You're guilty of the crime, so do your time._

"Now, for the instructions - you and a woman of our choice are going to stay for a month in the same house, and sleep in the same bed. The only task you have to do is not to have sex with her for the duration of the month. Please wait for the corresponding woman to appear at your doorstep anytime this week. That is all." Suddenly, everyone went quiet, and laughter filled the room.

_Boohoo. You think it's so easy? _

_Well, you're here for a rude awakening, little boys!_

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga groaned. It was not enough that they order them to kill, but now he had to take care of some bitch for a month. Tch. Useful? Annoying to hell, maybe. Plus, he's not one of those bastards who fell for women's stupid antics.

_Oh really?_

For all the years he spent training for the academy, he would do damn well to make sure it was worth trading his life over.

_Oh really?_

He walked towards his assigned room. The hallway wasn't what it used to be. Security cameras and probably other more hidden recording devices adorned it. Since the word that the war is going to start in a few months was being spread like fire, the academy did not take it lightly.

He sighed. This war was going to be the death of him.

_Wrong._

_So, so wrong, Natsume-kun. _

When he found his room, a woman looking dangerously familiar was standing tall at his doorstep.

"Who are you?" Natsume asked callously. She was making him feel uneasy just by looking at her_._

_And you should._

She turned towards him, and he felt himself go cold.

_Auburn hair. Brown eyes. _

_Well, well, who could've known?_

"I'm Mikan Sakura, your roommate for the month."

* * *

DollDesk: So how was it? Hope you had a good time reading it. Please tell me how should I improve on this. Thanks for reading (:


End file.
